


need you in my reach

by spideyscoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Happy Ending, KageHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyscoming/pseuds/spideyscoming
Summary: He’s not sure how he ends up like this: pressed up against the wall, Kageyama in front of him, kissing him like his life depends on it (and in that moment, Hinata thinks his life does depend on it), and running a hand underneath Hinata’s shirt.Hinata texted the dancer, asked to meet him in the dance room, and Kageyama agreed. The plan was for Hinata to explain to him that he never outright asked him to the dance, meaning there was nothing to accept. Plans change, he thinks as he feels Kageyama lightly tug on his hair. They’re not friends. They’ve never talked outside of dance class and never had this much physical contact—neither of them are making the effort to pull away from the other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	need you in my reach

**Author's Note:**

> back with kagehina week day 2: film! this fic is loosely based on /several/ dance movies i've seen and this one novela that aired a few years ago. i'm really happy with the end result, so i hope you guys like it too!
> 
> -the academy is a fine arts private university/college so dance, art, music, musical theater, etc.  
> -they hold at least one dance every semester and they happen to be having a valentines one what can i say  
> -hinata and kageyama are both dance majors

* * *

He’s opening his bento box when Hitoka slides into the seat beside him; he doesn’t even get the chance to take a single bite before his chopsticks are swiftly removed from his grasp and being held over her head. She gives him a sly smile before asking, “So Shoyo, have you thought about who you’re taking to the dance?”

Hinata sighs and drops his head against the table. _Is it too much to ask for a peaceful lunch_ , he wonders.

Without lifting his head, he says, “No, Hitoka, and—quite frankly—I could care less right now. Can I have my chopsticks back?”

Hinata raises his head just in time to see Hitoka roll her eyes before reluctantly placing his chopsticks back into his hand. He says a quick thanks before eating, and he can’t help but let out a long, contentful moan. _This_ , he thinks, _this is exactly what I needed._

“But Shoyo! It’s our last year here,” Hitoka says with a frown. She pulls out her own lunch and spreads it out on the table. “I think you should find someone to go with!”

“I’m going with you,” he says with his mouth full of food.

Hitoka crinkles her nose in disgust. “No, you are not. I’ve already been asked by someone.”

That statement alone is enough to make Hinata choke on his food. He’s coughing and hitting his chest while reaching for his water bottle; Hitoka stares at him, not making the effort to help him. He chugs half the bottle down until he feels whatever food that was stuck in the back of his throat go down smoothly.

“Who,” Hinata begins with a deep breath, “asked you?”

Suddenly, Hitoka looks down at her food, face slightly red after his question; he wonders what girl asked out his best friend—his best friend who can’t even talk to her art history professor because she finds her “ _so_ fucking hot”.

She starts muttering, “Kiyoko from—”

“ _Shimizu asked you to the dance?!_ ”

“She was waiting for me outside of class and asked me! Trust me, Shoyo—I didn’t even know she was interested like that either. She could’ve asked anyone else, but she asked me,” she sighs dreamily.

Hinata stares at her dumbfoundedly. Hitoka’s crush is taking her to the Valentine’s dance. Hitoka’s _crush_ is taking _her_ to the Valentine’s dance. _Hitoka’s crush is taking her_ —

“—could ask him! I think y’all have great chemistry together.”

He blinks a few times. “Say that again, Hitoka. I was too busy thinking about how your _crush_ asked _you_ to the dance.”

She huffed with annoyance and crossed her arms. “I think you should consider asking Kageyama! You guys have really good chemistry together when paired up together, and I know you think he’s hot,” she finishes with a smirk.

“Geez, say that any louder, would you?” Hinata replies sarcastically. “I don’t think the table next to us heard you.”

Hitoka shrugged before she continued eating. “Look, Shoyo. You think he’s attractive, you’re both excellent dancers, there’s always sexual tension—”

“No, there isn’t!”

“—when you both dance together. Why not take that chance and ask him? I bet he thinks you’re hot too.”

Hinata sighs, puts down his chopsticks, and rubs his temples. Once Hitoka gets an idea, she runs with it and will do whatever she can to make it happen. He knows it’ll be impossible to talk her out of it, but he also knows there’s _no way_ Tobio Kageyama would agree to go to the dance with him. Yes, they’ve danced together several times, but it was solely for projects and academy performances, never willingly. In fact, last time Hinata checked, Kageyama hated him and constantly snapped at him whenever he did something wrong; needless to say, Hinata wasn’t very fond of him either.

She’s also not wrong: he definitely finds Kageyama attractive. He’s fantasized about kissing him and sleeping with him. It’s also not enough motivation to make Hinata ask him to the dance.

“I love you, Hitoka,” he starts, “but this is the one time I don’t see an idea of yours being successful. We don’t get along, and I don’t think he’d be into the idea of us going together.”

The academy’s clock tower goes off, alerting them that they have ten minutes till 2 P.M. They start packing up their lunches into their bags and throw away their trash, and soon enough, they’re out the doors and walking to the other end of campus.

“At least think about it, Shoyo. Who knows—maybe he’ll say yes,” is the last thing Hitoka says before waving at him and walking away to her class.

* * *

He spots the man in question a few days later; with his back towards Hinata, Kageyama is sitting on the floor of their dance class in front of the mirror, headphones on, stretching with his eyes closed. He’s mouthing the words to whatever song he’s listening to, completely unaware that Hinata is watching him from the doorway.

It’s just them two alone and while they’ve had their fair share of alone time, it’s their first time alone together after listening to Hitoka’s insane idea about the dance. Hinata quickly takes this time to admire his classmate; he’s wearing a blue half zip, black tights with baggy maroon shorts over them. _He looks good_ , Hinata thinks. He remembers when Kageyama’s bangs were chopped awkwardly when he first met him, but now, said bangs were split down the middle, and Hinata likes him like this. He can see his face better and his blue eyes.

He snaps out of it just in time to see Kageyama finishing his stretches; he finds Hinata’s gaze through the mirror and frowns.

“Have you been watching me the entire time?”

“No,” he lies with an eye roll, “don’t flatter yourself, Bakageyama. I just got here. I was hoping to use the room, but if you’re busy here, I’ll come back later.”

Kageyama rolls his shoulders backwards. “The room is big enough for both of us to share, dumbass. Just put your headphones on so we don’t have to hear the other’s music.”

Hinata rolls his eyes and walks into the room. Even when practicing for fun, Kageyama was still stuck up and proper. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, King.”

He drops his bag and turns his back to Kageyama; he doesn’t need to look to know he’s irritated about the nickname. Hinata rummages through his belongings, searching for his headphones, so he can get his warm up playlist going as he stretches before he starts practicing.

Hinata hears Kageyama clear his throat and turns his head to see the dancer standing not that far from him. He tenses up because if Kageyama is willingly getting closer to him, then something is definitely wrong. _Shit, shit, fuck, what did I do_ , he thinks frantically. 

“Oi, Hinata,” Kageyama says, and Hinata’s not sure if he’s imagining it, but does he sound…nervous? Was the Dance King actually nervous?

He arches a brow at the mention of his name. “Yeah?”

Now Kageyama isn’t making eye contact with him. _Something is definitely wrong here_ , Hinata confirms. He’s never seen the dancer act this way; for as long as Hinata has known him, Kageyama has always been confident in what he does and when he speaks (even if what he says isn’t always correct).

Hinata’s also positive Kageyama’s face is burning; this phenomenon only ever happens when someone compliments him—the someone in question being Hinata.

He has a hand behind his neck and is awkwardly rubbing it when he finally speaks. “Are you going to the dance?”

 _I am going to kill Hitoka Yachi_.

“If Hitoka put you up to his, you don’t have to do it, you know? I told her it was a ridiculous idea, and you’d never agree to it, so don’t do it to please her,” Hinata says with a red face.

Kageyama scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. _Fuck, why is he so cute?_

“Yachi? What does she have to do with this?”

“Uh, cause she was the one who suggested I ask you to the dance,” Hinata states in an obvious tone

Kageyama doesn’t speak for a while, but his face does get significantly darker, and it makes Hinata wonder if he’s getting a fever or if he’s about to lose it and yell at him. He’s willing to bet it's the second option—or at least, he _was_ willing to bet on the latter until Kageyama speaks up.

“Oh, well, in that case, then I accept,” he says courtly. He puts on his headphones and goes back to blasting whatever music he was listening to, leaving Hinata confused. He closes his eyes and moves his body to the beat of the song; Hinata may not know what he’s listening to, but based on his movements alone, he can tell Kageyama is happy (and maybe it’s the soft smile he has on his face, too).

* * *

“You asked Kageyama to the dance?!”

“Hey, Hitoka. I’m good, thanks for asking. How about you?”

“Sorry, Shoyo,” she says as she throws herself onto his bed. “But I can’t pretend like I want to talk about how our days went when this is all I’ve been wanting to ask you about all day.”

Hinata spins on his desk chair to face her. His dorm room is pretty small, but at least, he doesn’t have a roommate, so he can’t bring himself to complain. All he needs is his bed, a desk, chair, and TV; fortunately enough, the academy had one last single room and he got by chance.

“Well, don’t get too excited. I didn’t ask him to the dance. Where did you even hear that from?” He twirls a pencil in between his fingers.

Hitoka sits up and arches up a brow. “So I’m just supposed to believe that Kageyama _lied_ to my face today?”

“What do you mean?” He asks with narrowed eyes.

“I mean,” she answers while picking at her fingernails, “that he told me you asked him to the dance, said yes, and thanked me for giving you the idea. Any of that sound familiar to you?”

The pencil slips from his hand and hits the ground.

“ _He said what?!_ ”

* * *

He’s not sure how he ends up like this: pressed up against the wall, Kageyama in front of him, kissing him like his life depends on it (and in that moment, Hinata thinks his life _does_ depend on it), and running a hand underneath Hinata’s shirt.

Hinata texted the dancer, asked to meet him in the dance room, and Kageyama agreed. The plan was for Hinata to explain to him that he _never_ outright asked him to the dance, meaning there was nothing to accept. _Plans change_ , he thinks as he feels Kageyama lightly tug on his hair. They’re not friends. They’ve never talked outside of dance class and never had this much physical contact—neither of them are making the effort to pull away from the other.

 _I don’t like him_.

Kageyama abandons his lips and peppers kisses on both of his cheeks before moving down to kiss him along his jawline; there’s a tingling sensation that lingers after each kiss is delivered. It sends chills up his spine as he feels Kageyama’s lips sink lower to his neck.

_I don’t like him._

Cause, really, what is there to like? Yeah, he’s an excellent dancer, but he’s rude and arrogant, and he has not once complimented Hinata even when they both know they’ve surpassed their instructors expectations and blown the minds of the audience.

Kageyama’s teeth softly latch themselves onto his neck, and there’s a sucking sensation, and _oh_ —it’s never felt this good before. He normally is against being marked, but something about the gentleness the dancer is exhibiting makes his knees go weak.

 _I don’t like him_.

There’s a soft groan, and Hinata’s not sure if it came from him or Kageyama, but something tells him it came from the first. He moves his hands up into Kageyama’s hair and gradually rakes his nails on his scalp. His fingers tangle themselves into the dancer’s hair and Hinata pulls Kageyama up from his neck, back onto his mouth. This kiss is no longer frantic, but there is something else lingering behind it.

He’s tempted to pull away and ask him what this all means—the kissing, the marking, the groans, telling Hitoka they were going to the dance together. Is Hinata missing something? Is there something he’s not seeing?

_I don’t like him._

The king pulls away first. Hinata opens his eyes and finds the other’s face is only a few centimeters away; his eyes are still closed, his hair is messed up, his lips are red and wet, and his chest is heaving. _He looks pretty_ , is what crosses his mind.

Then he opens his eyes and Hinata sees so much more than just blue.

* * *

He spends the next few days avoiding Hitoka—not because he’s upset at her, but because he doesn’t want to explain the hickies on his neck _nor_ have to admit to her face about how wrong he was: if the other day was any indication, Kageyama wants to go to the dance with Hinata (and maybe there was another emotion lurking in the back, but neither brought it up).

He’s sitting at the tapioca place near campus, headphones in, ignoring the homework laid out in front of him, and imagines what he’d wear to the dance. He’s about four outfits in when someone slides into the seat across from him, mouth moving faster than he can read.

“Oikawa-san, you’re gonna have to repeat all of that,” he comments while pulling down his headphones.

His friend—and _one time_ hookup—pouts. “Chibi-chan! I asked why you’re sitting here all alone.” Oikawa pulls out his laptop, journal, and pen before continuing, “You know you can always text me! I hate seeing my friends sit alone in public.”

Hinata snorts. “Right, my bad. I just came here to work on some homework, but as you can see,” he gestures to his untouched assignments and unopened textbooks, “I haven’t gotten much done.”

“Tsk, tsk, Chibi-chan.” With a click of his pen, Oikawa writes down the date and scribbles a couple of sentences in his journal. He studies it for a few seconds before sliding it over to Hinata; he gives Oikawa a pointed look before reading what he wrote down.

**I CAN SEE YOUR HICKIES, SHRIMP.**

“ _Okay!_ ” Hinata closes the journal and shoves back to the older boy; he pulls up the collar of his bomber jacket as an attempt to cover the markings on his neck.

_Stupid Kageyama._

Oikawa smirks. “I didn’t know you were seeing someone.”

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Hinata shoots back.

The senior’s eyes widened in shock. “You mean…you _hooked up_ with someone else? And it wasn’t me?”

“You’re with Iwaizumi-san!”

He waves off his comment. “Threesomes can be arranged, Chibi-chan, but that’s for later. Who was it?”

Hinata’s well aware of the rivalry between Oikawa and Kageyama; both came from the same high school, were part of the same dance company, and had the same private dance instructor. Two cuts from the same cloth, yet they both brought different styles and performances to the table. He briefly considers telling Oikawa that the markings came from his rival just to mess with him, but he also knows it might actually get under his skin, and he’ll go do something irrational.

“You don’t know him,” he responds.

“So you hooked up with a nobody?”

“He’s not a nobody,” Hinata snaps back.

Oikawa doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. In fact, Hinata even thinks he’s let the topic go as he watches his upperclassmen work on his laptop while occasionally stopping to write something down in his journal. He tears his gaze away from him and forces himself to read his textbook.

He’s a few sentences in when Oikawa says, “It’s Tobio, isn’t it?

Hinata knows Oikawa isn’t actually jealous about him hooking up with someone else; he loves Iwaizumi more than he loves dancing, but still, he detects the jealous tone in his voice. Maybe it’s because it _was_ Tobio—Tobio, who always rivaled him in every aspect, and now this too.

“We didn’t hook up,” Hinata mumbles.

“So what? You like him then?”

_I don’t like him._

“And what if I do?” He cautiously replies.

His brain is wired to think he doesn’t like Tobio, but how is he supposed to believe that when there’s _so much_ to like about him? Tobio is honest and confident and believes in him more than anyone else ever has; he pushes Hinata to be the best version of himself during rehearsals, so when performance time comes around, Tobio can step aside and let him shine in ways only they’ve seen before.

He thinks back to a few days ago when they made out in the dance studio; he remembers how Tobio’s lips felt on his, the way they left him wanting more. He remembers how flushed the dancer looked when he dropped off Hinata at his dorm and how his blue eyes looked more electrifying than ever.

_“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Shoyo,” Kageyama said softly._

_Dumbfounded, Hinata could only nod as he watched the king’s retreating figure walk down the hall to the elevators. He went into his room after Kageyama had gotten into the elevator and closed the door. He couldn’t stop replaying their actions from the past two hours in his head; he’s almost convinced it didn’t happen, but one look in the mirror tells him everything he needed to know._

_It’s only when he’s getting ready to sleep that the realization hits him: Kageyama called him Shoyo._

“I think,” Oikawa remarks, “this could be good. For both of y’all.”

* * *

He finds Tobio standing outside the men’s restroom. Hinata doesn’t go up to him, not yet; he takes this time to admire him. He’s wearing a midnight blue tux (it matches his eyes quite nicely) with a black button down and black slacks; the top two buttons are undone and Hinata knows he’s going to be having a hard time keeping to himself tonight.

“Tobio,” he calls out.

Blue eyes meet his brown ones. Hinata’s not sure what it feels like to love someone, but he’s heard about it from his friends—Koutarou found love with Keiji, Kenma found love with Tetsuro, Atsumu with Shinsuke.

 _It’s not love_ , Hinata thinks.

As he watches Tobio walk towards him, he can’t help but think: _But maybe it could be._

“Let’s dance, Tobio,” he extends his hand out for the king to take.

They spend the entire night swaying together with Hinata listening to the beat of Tobio’s heart.

* * *

_I like him._

Hinata’s straddling Tobio’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck; the dancer quietly groans at the feeling of Hinata's lips on his neck. They’re on Hinata’s bed, door locked because the last thing he needs is for Hitoka to burst into his room; right now, all he wants is to make Tobio feel what he’s feeling.

Euphoria. Rapture. Warmth.

_I like him._

He detaches himself from his neck and gently holds Tobio’s face. There’s a small smile spreading across his face as he admires the boy beneath him; eyes still closed and hair mussed, Tobio still radiates nothing but beauty. Hinata traces the outline of his lips with his finger—then traces his jawline, his eyebrows, his nose, and down his neck, and then he stops.

Finally, Tobio opens his eyes and once again, Hinata sees so much more than blue; he brings his lips to his, but they don’t quite touch.

“I like you,” he whispers against his lips.

_I like him._

“And I like you,” Tobio breathes out, and then Hinata finds his lips urgently kissing the king of dance, kissing his dance partner, kissing his date to the dance. Kissing the boy who believes in him more than he ever believed in himself.

_He likes me._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me some kudos and comments if u enjoyed it! it would mean so much to me uwu <3


End file.
